


L'ennesima promessa non mantenuta

by ImperialPair



Series: Ieri, Oggi, Domani... [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: I nomi si rifanno alla versione italiana





	

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: L'ennesima promessa non mantenuta  
> Fandom: Once upon a time  
> Pairing: Rumbelle  
> Challenge: Ieri, Oggi, Domani indetta da Emanuea.Emy79 sul forum di efp  
> Pacchetto: Passato  
> Situazione: Il protagonista trova un oggetto che gli ricorda un aneddoto del suo passato  
> Rating: Giallo  
> Genere: Malinconico,

Quando Tremotino le aveva proposto di aiutarlo a sistemare il negozio, Belle non ci aveva trovato nulla di male e aveva pensato che aiutarlo a mettere in ordine gli sarebbe stato di aiuto, dopo la morte del figlio faceva di tutto per essergli il più vicino possibile.  
La giovane aveva ignorato che un semplice che lei per sbaglio aveva fatto cadere potesse sconvolgerlo in quel modo. All'apparenza sembrava sol un cavallo di legno intagliato, ma molto probabilmente era uno dei giocattoli di Baelfire che forse gli aveva regalato o realizzato prima del maleficio.  
«Cosa ti succede?» La ragazza avvicinandosi all'amato che aveva appena preso in mano con un'aria disperata.  
Non le ci volle molto per comprendere il dolore del Signore oscuro, le bastò solo poggiare i suoi occhi sopra il suo volto per leggergli la mente.  
In quei lunghi anni in cui l'aveva servito aveva imparato a conoscerlo e lei era la persona che gli era stata più vicina di tutti. Gli altri lo consideravano solo un essere malvagio e senza cuore, ma lui in fondo era buono e lei stava eliminando tutta la sua malignità dal suo animo e un giorno avrebbe reso di nuovo candido il suo animo.  
«Era di Baelfire?» domandò abbracciandolo «Te la senti di parlarmene?»  
Era sempre stata convinta che far sfogar le persone era buon modo per liberarle dal dolore e proprio per questo lei cercava di spronarlo ad aprirsi completamente con lui.

 ***FlashBack***  
Essere abbandonato dalla madre per Baelfire non era affatto semplice da accettare. La donna che l'aveva allattato, quella che gli aveva cantato le ninnenanne per addormentarlo e la stessa che era solita svegliarla con una carezza sul volto e che avrebbe dovuto crescerlo fino alla fine dei propri giorni, se n’era andata con un pirata, un uomo che rubava qualsiasi cosa anche le mogli altrui.  
Tremotino sapeva che in fondo la colpa era sua, lei non l’aveva mai davvero considerato un “uomo” ma come tutti era definito solo un codardo che davanti qualsiasi difficoltà scappava con la coda fra le gambe, ma non poteva tollerare che lei potesse aver abbandonato anche Baelfire , con quali parole poetava definirsi “madre”?  
Voleva alleviare un po' il dolore del figlio, ma non poteva far nulla in fondo non era che un vigliacco capace solo di fuggire di fronte ad ogni difficoltà, proprio come l'avevano sempre considerato tutti gli altri abitanti del villaggio e come si definiva lui stesso.  
In che modo? Ci ripensò e ripensò fino a quando non gli venne un’idea.

«Baelfire questo è per te?»  
Aveva passate intere nottate per intagliare quel cavallo e sperava che i figlio potesse apprezzare il suo gesto.  
«Grazie papà» disse il figlio mostrandogli uno dei sorrisi più meravigliosi che avesse mai visto.  
«Quando sarai grande ti prometto che te ne regalerò uno vero»  
«Davvero?»  
«Certamente, i padri mantengono sempre le promesse»

 ***Fine Flashback***  
«Alla fine non sono riuscito a mantenere nemmeno questa promessa e adesso che è morto non riuscito più a perdonarmelo»  
Belle non riusciva a distogliere gli occhi da quelli di Tremotino: le lacrime gli ricavano il volto dimostrando tutte le sue ipotesi.  
«Sono certa che a lui non importi, perché tu sei e rimarrai per sempre tuo padre»  
Anche lui aveva un cuore come tutti gli altri e lei era pronta a tutto per dimostrarlo al mondo intero e per questo sarebbe rimasta con lui fino alla fine dei suoi giorni.

**Author's Note:**

> Storia partecipante al contest di Biancarcano: Oggetti e giocattoli dimenticati...o ricordati?  
> All'inizio non era previsto che usassi il personaggio di Belle, ma doveva essere solo una storia su Tremotino e Baelfire, ma visto che la prima stesura non era un granché ho pensato di inserire anche lei anche perché la copia mi è sempre piaciuta ed era da un po' che volevo scriverci qualcosa.
> 
> Autore su ffz e su efp: AtobeTezuka  
> Originale o fandom: Once upon a time  
> Titolo: L'ennessima promessa non mantenuta  
> Oggetto utilizzato: Cavallo di legno intagliato a mano  
> Come è stato utilizzato l'oggetto: Per rievocare un flashback del protagonista


End file.
